EUROVISION 2015: VIENNA
Ok so I was tired of searching for my blog post every time a new song was released so I decided to make a page for it. Here everyone (if anyone wants to) can put their thoughts on Eurovision 2015. Delilah My Rankings 1) Norway "A Monster Like Me" by Mørland & Debrah Scarlett – 12/10 2) Latvia "Love Injected" by Aminata – 12/10 3) Slovenia "Here for You" by Maraaya – 10/10 4) Estonia "Goodbye to Yesterday" by Elina Born & Stig Rästa – 10/10 5) Georgia "Warrior" by Nina Sublatti – 10/10 6) Albania "I'm Alive" by Elhaida Dani – 10/10 7) Poland "In the Name of Love" by Monika Kuszyńska – 10/10 8) Sweden "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw – 10/10 9) Azerbaijan "Hour of the Wolf" by Elnur Hüseynov – 10/10 10) Belgium "Rhythm Inside" by Loïc Nottet – 10/10 11) Macedonia "Autumn Leaves" by Daniel Kajmakoski – 10/10 12) Germany "Black Smoke" by Ann Sophie – 10/10 13) Ireland "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling – 10/10 14) Iceland "Unbroken" by María Ólafsdóttir – 9/10 15) Malta "Warrior" by Amber Bondin – 9/10 16) Czech Republic "Hope Never Dies" by Václav Noid Bárta & Marta Jandová – 9/10 17) Belarus "Time" by Uzari & Maimuna – 8/10 18) Lithuania "This Time" by Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila – 8/10 19) Spain "Amanecer" by Edurne – 8/10 20) Greece "One Last Breath" by Maria-Elena Kyriakou – 8/10 21) Montenegro "Adio" by Knez – 8/10 22) Switzerland "Time to Shine" by Mélanie René – 7/10 23) Romania "De la capăt (All Over Again)" by Voltaj – 7/10 24) Hungary "Wars for Nothing" by Boggie – 7/10 25) Israel "Golden Boy" by Nadav Guedj – 6/10 26) Russia "A Million Voices" by Polina Gagarina – 6/10 27) Denmark "The Way You Are" by Anti Social Media – 6/10 28) Portugal "Há um mar que nos separa" by Leonor Andrade – 6/10 29) Austria "I Am Yours" by The Makemakes – 5/10 30) Australia "Tonight Again" by Guy Sebastian – 5/10 31) Armenia "Face the Shadow" by Genealogy – 4/10 32) Netherlands "Walk Along" by Trijntje Oosterhuis – 4/10 33) Serbia "Beauty Never Lies" by Bojana Stamenov – 3/10 34) Moldova "I Want Your Love" by Eduard Romanyuta – 3/10 35) France "N'oubliez pas" by Lisa Angell – 3/10 36) Cyprus "One Thing I Should Have Done" by Giannis Karagiannis – 1/10 37) San Marino "Chain of Lights" by Michele Perniola & Anita Simoncini – 1/10 38) Finland "Aina mun pitää" by Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät – 0/10 39) United Kingdom "Still In Love With You" by Electro Velvet – 0/10 40) Italy "Grande amore" by Il Volo – 0/10 My National Final Winners Albania "S'të fal" by Lindita Halimi Austria "If You Return" by Dawa Belarus "Supernova" by Janet Cyprus "Stone In a River" by Hovig Denmark "Hotel A" by Cecilie Alexandra Estonia "Kellega ma tutvusin?" by NimmerSchmidt Finland "Love It All Away" by Eeverest Georgia "Warrior" by Nina Sublatti Germany "Wechselt die Beleuchtung" by Laing Greece "Ela" by Barrice Hungary "Ne engedj el" by Kati Wolf Iceland "Unbroken" by María Ólafsdóttir Ireland "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling Italy "Una finestra tra le stelle" by Annalisa Latvia "Love Injected" by Aminata Lithuania "This Time" by Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila Macedonia "Edna edinstvena" by Viktorija Loba Malta "Rush" by Christabelle Moldova "Lonely Stranger" by Miss M Norway "Human Beings" by Karin Park Portugal "Há um mar que nos separa" by Leonor Andrade Romania "Superman" by Lara Lee Serbia "Suze za kraj" by Danica Krstić Slovenia "Here For You" by Maraaya Sweden "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw Switzerland "Same Stars" by Arbresha Justin My Rankings 1) Norway "A Monster Like Me" by Mørland & Debrah Scarlett – 10/10 2) Belgium "Rhythm Inside" by Loïc Nottet – 10/10 3) Latvia "Love Injected" by Aminata – 10/10 4) Iceland "Unbroken" by María Ólafsdóttir – 10/10 5) Sweden "Heroes" by Måns Zelmerlöw – 10/10 6) Armenia "Face the Shadow" by Genealogy – 9/10 7) Hungary "Wars for Nothing" by Boggie – 9/10 8) Russia "A Million Voices" by Polina Gagarina – 9/10 9) Germany "Black Smoke" by Ann Sophie – 8/10 10) Estonia "Goodbye to Yesterday" by Elina Born & Stig Rästa – 9/10 11) Belarus "Time" by Uzari & Maimuna – 9/10 12) Ireland "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling – 9/10 13) Lithuania "This Time" by Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila – 9/10 14) Spain "Amanecer" by Edurne – 8/10 15) Romania "De la capăt" by Voltaj – 8/10 16) United Kingdom "Still In Love With You" by Electro Velvet – 8/10 17) Poland "In the Name of Love" by Monika Kuszyńska – 8/10 18) Albania "I'm Alive" by Elhaida Dani – 8/10 19) Georgia "Warrior" by Nina Sublatti – 6/10 20) Denmark "The Way you Are" by Anti Social Media – 8/10 21) Azerbaijan "Hour of the Wolf" by Elnur Hüseynov – 8/10 22) Australia "Tonight Again" by Guy Sebastian – 7/10 23) Slovenia "Here for You" by Maraaya – 7/10 24) Malta "Warrior" by Amber Bondin – 7/10 25) Israel "Golden Boy" by Nadav Guedj – 6/10 26) Macedonia "Autumn Leaves" by Daniel Kajmakoski – 6/10 27) Switzerland "Time to Shine" by Mélanie René – 5/10 28) Czech Republic "Hope Never Dies" by Václav Noid Bárta & Marta Jandová – 5/10 29) Greece "One Last Breath" by Maria Elena Kiriakou – 4/10 30) Serbia "Ceo svet je moj" by Bojana Stamenov – 4/10 31) Netherlands "Walk Along" by Trijntje Oosterhuis – 4/10 32) Austria "I Am Yours" by The Makemakes – 4/10 33) Moldova "I Want Your Love" by Eduard Romanyuta – 3/10 34) Italy "Grande amore" by Il Volo – 3/10 35) France "N'oubli pas" by Lisa Angell – 3/10 36) Cyprus "One Thing I Should Have Done" by Giannis Karagiannis – 3/10 37) San Marino "Chain of Light" by Michele Perniola & Anita Simoncini – 3/10 38) Portugal "Há um mar que nos separa" by Leonor Andrade – 0/10 39) Finland "Aina mun pitää" by Pertti Kurikan Nimipäivät – 0/10 Nina all of the songs are ok and some are meh and some are rly good Sean Is pretty cool songs most of them, Denmark's one of my favorites, don't much like Germany's selected song though to be honest. Hope that's good. Category:Eurovision